


Taking a Break

by wneleh



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wneleh/pseuds/wneleh
Summary: “It’ll still be there in twenty minutes,” Link says, and Rhett laughs.  “Twenty minutes?  Mighty impressed with yourself.”





	

Rhett’s hunched over his laptop, typing and deleting, trying so hard to be something Link knows he’s not. Trying to be a poet, a musician, something that matters.

And it pisses Link off, that Rhett _resents_ what they **are** sometimes.

Link moves behind Rhett’s chair, encircles him, squeezes. “Take a break,” he murmurs into his ear, but Rhett shakes his head. 

“It’ll still be there in twenty minutes,” Link says, and Rhett laughs. “Twenty minutes? Mighty impressed with yourself.”

Link straightens and pulls, and Rhett’s chair rolls back and spins easily and Link pushes it back against the desk and swings a leg over so that now Rhett is pinned, and Link presses his mouth against Rhett’s, feels mustache but mostly Rhett’s mouth, which opens,

Feels where he’s grinding into Rhett’s thigh

Feels Rhett’s hands in his hair….

Not today.

Link rises and pulls Rhett with him, shoves the chair away and sinks to the floor, and Rhett comes with him.

Floors are uncomfortable as hell, but Link’s bruised his knees in less worthwhile pursuits. He pushes, and Rhett rolls onto his stomach; he reaches under, and Rhett raises himself high enough to allow manipulation of his belt, his fly, his body…

\- - - - - 

Later, Link's sprawled, boneless, on their couch. Rhett’s made it up beside him, and he’s brought his laptop.

“Anything you’d like to show me?” Link asks and Rhett snorts. “Now you’re curious?”

Yeah, now he’s curious.

* * * THE END * * *

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is real.


End file.
